


i notice everything you do (you're so much older and wiser)

by AnotherUsernameIllForget



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, MORE greenlan as parents, MORE rosie!!!, its cute i promise, rosie and her grandparents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherUsernameIllForget/pseuds/AnotherUsernameIllForget
Summary: 3 little scenes, each examining Rosie's relationship with her grandparents and also her relationship with Emma and Alyssa through the eyes of their parental figures
Relationships: Alyssa Greene & Emma Nolan, Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 33
Kudos: 41





	1. Mrs Greene

**Author's Note:**

> Hi pals, me again!!!! Syd (OneThingsUniversal) has very kindly lent me Rosie again and coaxed me out of my writing hiatus just to write some cute stuff based on her and her grandparents. (and by coaxed i mean yelled at me until i did it)
> 
> Its gonna be a neat lil 3 chapter thing, one focusing on Rosie and Mrs Greene, one on Rosie and Betsy, and then one on them all together. I'm super into seeing how they would each react to their grandchild and also how having Rosie around helps them reflect on Emma and Alyssa as kids as well! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this first chapter!! Each chapter isn't gonna be too long, so I should have the other two up pretty quickly, and each one is pretty standalone, so you can just read one, or all, or none of them!!

‘C’mon Rosie, will you please just put your shoe on for mommy?’

‘No! Not shoe, not shoe!!’

Emma watched helplessly from the doorway as Alyssa attempted to jam the shoe in her hand onto the flailing foot of their 3-year-old, Rosie, crouching by her side and pleading desperately with her.

Emma felt bad for not helping her wife as she struggled, but they’d come to realise, over the two years since Rosie had begun to walk and talk properly, and in turn talk back, that the girl didn’t appreciate being crowded by two parents. Emma knew it would probably make the situation worse.

Still, she felt guilty for not even attempting to help, and even guiltier for the feeling of relief at the fact that it was Alyssa who was bearing the brunt of a Rosie tantrum that day, and not herself.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, Rosie aimed a well-timed kick right at Alyssa’s head, which she narrowly avoided, ducking out of the way just in time before regaining her composure and grabbing the girl’s leg gently as her signature ‘angry mom’ pout began to form on her face.

Emma took a deep breath, psyching herself up to join the battle as the ‘good cop’ to Alyssa’s ‘bad cop’, but a chuckle at her shoulder stopped her.

She glanced sideways, seeing she’d been joined by her mother-in-law, a fond smile painted onto her face.

The family were staying in Edgewater for a week, splitting their time between the Greene household and Betsy’s old farmhouse, and so far Rosie had been on her best behaviour for her grandmothers.

Today was obviously the exception.

Mrs Greene chuckled again, bumping Emma’s shoulder with hers as she nodded towards her daughter and her granddaughter, still caught up in the struggle over the shoe.

‘Would you believe me,’ she began, her eyes still on the pair in front her, ‘if I told you that Alyssa was exactly the same at that age?’

Emma laughed too, observing her daughter and wife closely and seeing the same frown creasing both of their brows.

‘Oh yes,’ she replied, ‘I very much can. Ever since Rosie first started making proper facial expressions, her angry faces have been exact replicas of Alyssa’s.’

Mrs Greene smiled at this.

‘Which,’ Emma continued, ‘can be kinda intimidating when you’re faced with both at the same time!’

‘I can imagine,’ the older woman said, her eyes sparkling with something Emma couldn’t quite place, ‘I was always at my wits end with Alyssa when she was a toddler. They tell you about the terrible 2s, but they often fail to mention the terrible 3s, 4s, and 5s as well.’

Emma’s eyes went wide.

‘Oh god,’ she said, panicked, ‘Please don’t tell me its gonna last that long?! How did you cope with it?’

‘Well,’ began Mrs Greene, shifting slightly beside Emma, her eyes growing misty as they watched Alyssa and Rosie, who were now caught up in some kind of tug of war over the offending shoe, ‘When- when she was that age, it was usually my husband who would calm her down. I was exactly as she was now, meeting fire with fire which, I’m sure you’ve worked out by now, never really works.’

Emma nodded, shocked slightly by her mother in law’s admission. While things had gotten a whole lot better between them ever since the whole prom fiasco years ago, Mrs Greene rarely shared anything truly emotional with Emma, so this was a surprise to her.

Then again, she wasn’t really sure if Veronica Greene ever really shared anything emotional with anyone, even her own daughter.

‘When he- when Alyssa’s father left I, well I didn’t really cope with it for a while- her behaviour I mean, and then after that the only way I could really think to try and help her was to put her into activities with kids her own age, let her make friends and use all of her energy doing sports and other clubs so that by the time she came home she was too tired to have tantrums over putting her toys away or what I had made for dinner.’

She sighed, brushing some imaginary lint off her cardigan.

‘I realise now, of course, that that probably wasn’t the best solution, but she was so young and I was still recovering from her father and, well, if I could do it all again, knowing what I know now, I probably would do it differently. Maybe then I wouldn’t have hurt her as much. Maybe I wouldn’t have hurt you both.’

Emma smiled sadly at the older woman, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

‘Hey,’ she said softly, ‘I think she turned out pretty well regardless.’

‘Yes,’ replied Mrs Greene wistfully, ‘I think she did. And I know that with you two as parents, Rosie will too.’

Emma smiled, taking a moment to appreciate the genuine compliment from her mother-in-law, something that years ago she would never have believed she would receive.

She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off suddenly by an almighty shout from the pair in front of them.

‘NO!’

They turned to look in the direction of the noise, just in time to catch Alyssa slumping to the floor in defeat as Rosie threw the shoe that was now, inexplicably, in her hands across the hallway as hard as her little arms could manage.

‘No shoes for Rosie!’ she said triumphantly, scowling in the direction of the shoe as it bounced to a halt at the foot of the stairs.

Emma cleared her throat, looking between a surrendering Alyssa and her daughter as she too prepared to enter stern parent mode.

‘Ro,’ she said, gaining the girl’s attention, ‘You’ve already got one shoe on, why don’t you just let mommy put the other one on? You’ll look silly with only one shoe.’

She watched as another bolt of anger flashed across the tiny face, almost identical to the one seen on Alyssa’s face a few minutes earlier.

‘No! Rosie want one shoe! NOT two!’

If Emma hadn’t been dealing with her daughter throwing a tantrum, she would have allowed herself to be proud of the fact that her and Alyssa’s constant drilling of the numbers 1-10 was finally paying off, but there was no time for dwelling on that at that exact moment.

She stored it away for something to be proud of later.

She moved to walk towards Rosie, drawing herself up to her full height as she prepared to face all of the anger that seemed like way too much for such a small person.

She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, whipping round to find Mrs Greene smiling softly at her.

‘Let me,’ she said quietly, ‘There is one thing I remember my husband used to do that used to work even after he’d left.’

She walked calmly over to the discarded shoe, picking it up carefully and walking over to Rosie with it in her outstretched arm.

Alyssa stood from her place on the floor, walking slowly backwards to join Emma as she shook her head.

‘If she manages to get that damn shoe on her, it’ll be a miracle’ she muttered under her breath, slumping her weight onto Emma’s shoulder once she reached the doorway.

The pair watched as the older woman crouched in front of Rosie, shoe still outstretched towards her.

Emma held her breath. In the past Mrs Greene had been a bit too stern with Rosie for both her and Alyssa’s liking, slipping back into her old parenting ways quicker than either of them imagined she would, so she hoped she wouldn’t have to step in to save the younger girl from being upset by her grandmother.

‘Now Rosie,’ Mrs Greene started gently, ‘Will you put your shoe on for grandma?’

Rosie blinked at her for a second, as though she couldn’t believe that the stupid adults standing in front of her still weren’t getting the message that she didn’t want the shoe on her foot.

‘No thanks you gramma,’ she replied, Emma holding back a laugh at how different her attitude was towards her grandmother, who in the past she had referred to as ‘scary’ more than once.

‘What if,’ Mrs Greene continued, ‘I gave you something in return, like a swap? You put your shoe on for your mommies and then grandma will give you something special.’

Rosie perked up at this, and Emma could practically see the cogs turning in her tiny brain, trying to work out if her grandma’s offer was a fair trade.

‘Whatsit?’ she replied, her tiny features all scrunching together as she thought.

‘Well, you’ll have to wait and find out,’ replied Mrs Greene, ‘and you can’t find out until you put your shoe on.’

Emma felt Alyssa chuckle beside her, just as her mom had done, her head coming to rest on Emma’s shoulder and her hand slipping into Emma’s as they watched the interaction.

‘Good thing?’ Rosie questioned and Emma nearly rolled her eyes at the persistence of her daughter.

She knew if it were her, she would have already accepted the offer. but she also knew that if it were Alyssa in the same situation, she too would be asking 20 questions before she made her decision, just like Rosie.

‘I think Rosie will like it very much, yes,’

Rosie paused again, looking between her shoe and her grandma determinedly before making her decision.

‘Kay!’ she said eventually, holding her leg out so that Mrs Greene could slide the shoe on gently.

‘Good girl!’ Mrs Greene said, Emma and Alyssa both breathing a collective sigh of relief, ‘Now just wait here one moment while grandma goes and gets your present.’

Rosie hopped down from the stool she was sitting on excitedly, the tantrum over the shoe long forgotten at the promise of a present.

‘Now Ro, that wasn’t so hard, was it?’ Emma said, barely earning a glance from the toddler who was still too focused on the door that her grandmother had disappeared through.

Soon, Mrs Greene returned, holding something behind her back, and Emma physically felt the excitement radiating off the toddler grow.

She felt Alyssa lean forward next to her as she did the same, both almost as eager as Rosie to see what her present was going to be.

Emma hoped that it would be something that she actually liked. There was not a doubt in her mind that that shoe was coming straight back off if Rosie didn’t like whatever she was given, and Mrs Greene had been known in the past to give some gifts that the girl really didn’t like.

It wasn’t until Alyssa had had a discussion with her mom, that turned into more of a debate about gender roles and gendered toys after Rosie had refused to play with the dolls that her grandma had bought her, that Mrs Greene had finally started to listen more to what Rosie liked, rather than what she considered appropriate for young girls to play with.

The pair watched as Mrs Greene pulled a small, red, toy train from behind her back, Rosie’s eyes immediately lighting up with glee.

‘TRAIN, TRAIN, TRAIN!’ she hollered, taking the toy carefully from her grandmother as her feet stamped excitedly.

‘Wow,’ said Alyssa, ‘What do you say to your grandma, Rosie?’

‘THANKS GRAMMA!!!’

They all stood and watched the girl for a moment, smiles lighting up all of their faces at the sheer joy that was radiating from her as she rolled the train across the floor.

‘Thanks mom,’ Alyssa said warmly, shaking her head slightly, ‘I don’t know how you did that, but I’m just glad it worked!’

Her mom smiled back.

‘Well,’ she said, ‘as I was telling Emma, I have previous experience with this kind of behaviour.’

Alyssa furrowed her brow in confusion, turning towards her mom with a quizzical look on her face.

‘With who?’

Emma glanced across the hallway, catching Mrs Greene’s eye as a smirk grew onto her face.

Without warning they both burst into laughter simultaneously, Mrs Greene laughing harder than Emma had ever seen before.

She herself just had time, before her eyes filled with tears of laughter, to glance between her wife and daughter, identical expressions of confusion painting across both their faces as they watched the pair laugh together.


	2. Betsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rosie ponders how Betsy is both her grandma and Emma's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi pals, I'm back again, this time with a bit of Betsy Nolan goodness!! I really loved writing this chapter, mainly because I really love writing Betsy, so I hope you all enjoy it too!!
> 
> I've got one chapter left to go, focusing on both Mrs Greene and Betsy together, which I'm quite excited to write. I've actually really enjoyed writing these one scene kind of snapshots into their life, rather than my usual 10k word epic chapters where I'm juggling 2 different perspectives and about 5 different plot threads!!
> 
> As always, shout out to Rosie's legal guardian on ao3, Syd (OneThingsUniversal), for telling me to write this until I actually did. If you haven't already, please do check out all her Rosie fics where you'll find about 10 times more context than there is in this one for loads of the things I mention!

‘Be careful of your gran, Ro!’ Emma raised her voice, her and Alyssa watching as the 3-year-old launched herself at where Betsy was sitting in her favourite chair.

The girl stopped short of the older woman, her tiny brow creasing in confusion as she looked between her gran and her moms.

‘Why?’ she asked plainly, evidently upset that cuddles with her gran had been brought to halt before they could even begin.

Betsy chuckled, pulling the girl carefully onto her knee.

‘Because,’ she said, choking out another laugh as tiny arms were flung around her neck, ‘your mama thinks that you’re too big, and I’m too old to have any fun anymore. What do you think about that, huh?’

Alyssa watched the interaction fondly, watching as an exasperated expression grew on Emma’s face while Rosie laughed and bounced gleefully on her grandma’s lap.

Seeing Rosie interact with her mom was always cute, but seeing Rosie and Betsy together never failed to bring a smile to Alyssa’s face, the older woman always looking at her exactly as she had looked at Emma when they were younger.

‘Gran,’ Emma chastised, ‘I know you don’t like to hear it, but you _are_ getting older, and you know that an overexcited 3-year-old jumping on you is probably not the best for back or your hips.’

Betsy rolled her eyes, instead turning her attention to Rosie on her lap, a strange look crossing the girl’s face, which Alyssa knew could only signal one thing- a question was about to be asked.

She took a deep breath, and watched Emma do the same, both parents pre-empting some rambling question that would almost certainly be impossible to answer in a simple and succinct way that the toddler would understand.

Rosie was a naturally inquisitive child, which had its benefits and its downfalls, the girl usually never accepting the first answer to whatever questions she had asked. Sometimes Alyssa swore that the girl’s favourite word was ‘why?’

Recently, in fact, Rosie had been asking more and more questions and requiring more and more explanations to go along with them.

‘Why don’t trains go on the road?’

‘Because they have to go on tracks, like your toy train set.’

‘Why?’

‘Because that’s just how their wheels work.’

‘Why?’

‘Because that’s how they were first built.’

‘Why?’

And on and on until either her or Emma got tired of trying to answer questions that they didn’t have answers for, and told her to save them for Uncle Barry the next time she saw him.

It had become a running joke ever since Barry had told her that he knew everything, and Rosie had taken it at face value.

Initially, both Emma and Alyssa had assumed that she would forget by the time their next visit to Uncle Barry’s house rolled around, but naturally, in her usual, chaotic toddler way, Rosie would enter the house with a string of questions already falling from her mouth in a way that had Barry reaching for a vodka tonic before any of them had even had time to take off their shoes.

‘How comes it,’ Rosie began, pausing a little as though trying to connect all the right pieces in her mind to make a sentence that all of the adults in the room would be able to understand, something which she’d been getting better and better at as she neared her 4th birthday, ‘that gramma for mommy is mommy too but gramma for mama is gramma?’

There was a pause while they all tried to digest what she had just asked, sorting the various grammas and mommys into a question that made more sense.

Betsy was the first to speak, ruffling Rosie’s hair gently to get her attention.

‘You want to know why mommy calls Grandma Veronica ‘mom’, but mama calls me ‘grandma’ just like you do?’ she rephrased, Rosie listening carefully and then nodding, a smile crossing her face when she realised her question had been understood.

‘That’s a really good question,’ Betsy continued, the smile on her face matching Rosie’s, ‘and its very clever of you to have noticed!’

Rosie bounced gleefully at this, Betsy grabbing her lightly round the waist so that she wouldn’t bounce herself off her lap.

‘Its because, and maybe you’ve already used your big brain to work this out, Grandma Veronica is your mommy’s mom, and I am your mama’s grandma, which actually makes me your great grandma!’

Emma walked over to sit beside Alyssa on the sofa, the pair watching the interaction with smiles on their faces.

They’d decided when Rosie was born to stick with grandma for Betsy, rather than great grandma. This was partly because they thought that great grandma would be too hard for the girl to say and understand as she was learning to speak, but also partly because the title of ‘great gran’ was, according to Betsy, ‘only for very very old people’, which she was not.

Rosie seemed content with the answer for a moment, nodding along with her grandma’s words. Alyssa knew this was just something that she’d copied off either her or Emma, not fully understanding the meaning of the action yet, but she supposed it was the thought that counted.

The moment of contentedness was short lived.

‘Then gramma ‘ronica is mama’s mommy too?’

‘No, not quite,’ Betsy replied with a chuckle, Alyssa holding her breath in anticipation of the question that was bound to come next.

‘Then who?’

Alyssa felt Emma stiffen beside her at the thought of her parents, and she placed a soft hand on her wife’s knee, squeezing gently to let her know she was there.

Emma hadn’t seen her parents since they kicked her out, save for a few appearances at Betsy’s house during the run up to the prom where they attempted to hurl abuse at her before Betsy would shoo them away.

Last Alyssa had heard, they’d moved out of Edgewater while her and Emma were in college and hadn’t been heard of since, though Alyssa knew that Betsy at least knew where they’d moved to.

There had been a moment, when they had first found out that Alyssa was pregnant, where Emma considered trying to reconnect with them. She would lie awake at night, worrying how she could possibly be a good parent when she hadn’t really grown up with the best example, and wondering how she could be a parent at all if she had no relationship with her own.

Eventually, she had gone to Betsy to talk about it, who had immediately shut down the idea, telling Emma that she didn’t think her parents would ever change, and that a fight with them was the last thing her and Alyssa needed in the run up to welcoming their first child.

So that had been that. Rosie had been born and they’d just never even thought to mention the existence of her actual grandparents, especially given that they were both pretty sure that they didn’t even know that Rosie existed, and Rosie had never questioned it.

Until now.

Betsy glanced up at Emma, a look passing between the two women that Alyssa assumed was some sort of communication as to who would answer the question, Emma eventually shaking her head as she sat up taller on the sofa.

‘Well,’ she began, taking a deep breath as all eyes in the room moved to look at her, ‘you don’t actually know my mom, Ro.’

Alyssa waited, counting down in her head from 5 before-

‘Why?’

Emma plastered on a smile, ‘Well, its quite a big story, if you’d like to hear it?

Rosie nodded eagerly, jumping off Betsy’s lap and skipping over to sit on Emma’s instead.

‘Okay,’ Emma began, wrestling momentarily with the girl until she was seated comfortably, ‘so when I was your age, I had a mommy, just like you, and a daddy, like some of the kids in your preschool.’

Rosie nodded again, listening intently to what Emma had to say.

‘And so I grew up here in Edgewater with my mommy and daddy until I was 16, which is quite a bit older than you are now, isn’t it?’

Alyssa saw Emma swallow thickly, her hand moving to rub soothing circles on her wife’s back as she got to the part of the story she knew she would find the hardest to tell.

‘Then, one day, my mommy and daddy found out a secret that I had been keeping, one that wasn’t very bad to me, but one that they thought was really, really bad. They were so upset and angry with me and it turned out they weren’t very nice people at all, so your Grandma Betsy said I could come and live here instead. It made me a little bit sad for a long time, but your grandma was so kind to me and looked after me really well. Then, a little while after, I met your mommy and soon I forgot how mean they had been to me.’

Alyssa felt Emma relax as she took another deep breath, the weight of the story and the memories of her parents seemingly lifting from her shoulders.

‘And so that’s why you’ve never met my mommy or daddy, because they are not very nice people, and me and your mommy want to keep you safe from not very nice people.’

Rosie looked solemnly between her moms, placing a tiny hand on top of Emma’s as though she could tell that memories were still painful, the move causing Emma’s eyes to glisten.

‘What’s the secret?’ she asked in a low voice, her eyes still trained on her mom.

Emma chuckled slightly, ‘Well, its not even really a secret anymore.’

She glanced at Alyssa briefly before turning back to Rosie on her knee.

‘You know how when you first started preschool, we told you that some people get a bit angry and don’t understand that me and your mommy love each other just like some of your friends’ mommys and daddys do? It was just that- my mommy and daddy didn’t like that I only loved girls and not boys.’

Rosie scrunched up her face at this, hopping off Emma’s lap.

‘That’s silly,’ she said, ‘mama and mommy are the best!’

They all laughed at this, Emma sitting back on the sofa as Alyssa placed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

‘I’m so proud of you,’ she whispered, Emma leaning her head against her shoulder as they watched Rosie race back in Betsy’s direction.

‘And, and, and,’ the girl said excitedly, jumping up and down in a sudden burst of energy that she had been becoming more prone to as she approached 4, ‘s’okay cos you and gramma ‘ronica are my best grammas ever!’

‘Is that so?’ Betsy replied with a chuckle, slowly standing from her chair, ‘then how about my best granddaughter ever comes and helps me make some cookies in the kitchen?’

Alyssa stifled a laugh as both Emma and Rosie perked up at this, both moving to follow Betsy into the kitchen quickly at the mention of cookies.

‘What?’ Emma said, glancing back at Alyssa still sat on the couch, ‘she didn’t specify which granddaughter.’

~

Alyssa entered the chaos of the kitchen about halfway through the cookie making process, Betsy standing back as Emma and Rosie, both covered head to toe in flour, measured out the required amount of chocolate chips.

‘Seems like I’m missing all the fun, huh?’ she said, coming to stand next to Betsy, a safe distance away from the mixing bowl and its contents, which she was already pretty sure were going to somehow end up all over the kitchen.

‘Thought I’d leave them to it,’ Betsy said with a smile, ‘Emma’s made this recipe a thousand times before, and sometimes too many cooks spoil the broth, as they say.’

They watched the pair in silence for a moment, Emma pretending to crack an egg over Rosie’s head, drawing shrieks of laughter from the girl.

Alyssa sighed, feeling the familiar warmth growing in her chest that was always present whenever she took a moment to just stand and watch the two people who meant the most to her in the world interacting.

‘Y’know,’ she found herself saying, Betsy turning ever so slightly to hear what she had to say, ‘I always worried that- ugh, it sounds stupid now but- I was always worried that, because she wasn’t biologically Emma’s, they wouldn’t be anything alike. Does that make sense?’

‘It does, my dear,’ Betsy said with a chuckle, ‘But I wouldn’t worry too much about that if I were you.

She nodded back towards Emma and Rosie just in time for Alyssa to watch as the pair both pushed their glasses up their nose at pretty much exactly the same time, Rosie’s tiny ones slipping back down almost immediately as she practically stuck her head in the mixing bowl while Emma added an egg.

Alyssa shook her head fondly, ‘Yeah, crazy how things work out.’

‘Its nature versus nurture, isn’t it dear,’ Betsy said with a wry smile, ‘Why else do you think Emma didn’t turn out like those awful parents of hers?’

Alyssa laughed at this, turning fully towards Betsy with a smile.

‘Aah yes, that would’ve been because of her excellent grandmother, I assume.’

‘And don’t you forget it,’ Betsy replied with a wink, her eyes sparkling.

The pair turned back to Emma and Rosie, who were now attempting to mix all of the ingredients together, flour predictably flying out in all directions before Emma could stop it.

Alyssa watched as Emma showed Rosie how to carefully stir the mixture, the girl watching her every movement with wide eyes and nodding along to Emma’s instructions.

Emma stepped back, motioning for Rosie to take a turn and her eyes lit up, reflecting the excitement of being allowed to do something that before had always been a ‘big girl job’.

As Rosie stuck out her tongue in concentration as she manoeuvred the spoon around the bowl as best she could, Alyssa found her eyes drifting off her daughter, and onto her wife instead.

Emma was stood a little back from Rosie, not crowding her but also not too far away so that if things went wrong she could intervene. But it wasn’t the way Emma was standing, or for once, how she looked that caught Alyssa’s attention.

Instead, it was the pure look of adoration painted onto Emma’s face, her eyes sparkling and her mouth curved upwards into a soft smile as she watched Rosie trying her best to stir the ingredients in the large bowl.

It made Alyssa’s heart leap, a smile of her own growing on her lips as she stared at her family, a feeling of pure, unadulterated love sweeping through her.

At her side, Betsy glanced at her, a smile on her face as well, and Alyssa felt her cheeks grow hot.

‘Sorry,’ she said, still a little embarrassed to show affection for Emma in front of Betsy, even after all these years, ‘Its just- the way she looks at her, like she’s the answer to every question in the universe, I just- I’ve never seen her look at anyone else that way.’

Betsy laughed again, looking back at Emma and Rosie.

‘I have,’ she replied plainly, a twinkle in her eye.

‘You have?’ responded Alyssa, a frown knitting her eyebrows together, ‘you mean with you and her grandpa?’

Betsy shook her head softly, ‘No dear. Sure, she loves me, and I have a sneaking suspicion that she loved her grandfather even more, but there’s only one other person that that look is reserved for.’

‘Who?’

Betsy rolled her eyes, ‘You, of course. She’s had that same look on her face every time she sees you ever since that first day she brought you over after school.’

Alyssa felt a deep blush growing on her cheeks, her heart fluttering at what Betsy was implying.

‘I knew,’ the older woman said with a smile, ‘I knew from that day on, that somehow, with a little luck, we would all end up here.’

It hung in the air between them, Alyssa unsure what to say, worried that if she tried to speak she might burst into tears at the beautiful sentiment of Betsy’s words.

‘I’m so glad we did,’ she choked out after a beat, looking between Betsy and Emma and Rosie, ‘I wouldn’t change it for the world.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we are, I really hope you guys enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated, especially when they're hyping up Rosie bc, lets face it, she's the best. Also me and Syd are desperate for other people to write Rosie, so like, if you're looking for an idea for a fic, pls do write anything Rosie!!
> 
> (also RE the glasses mention, Rosie does get glasses in 'your beautiful eyes' which you can find over at onethingsuniversal- just a kinda disclaimer bc it does kinda come out of nowhere but also imagining her with tiny glasses is just the cutest thing ever)
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, stay safe pals!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I rly hope you enjoyed. Honestly, I'm all about Mrs Greene eventually having some kind of redemption arc and being able to reflect on some of the mistakes she made as a parent, so I hope I've managed to reflect that here. Also, unsure if there's a kind of agreed upon time when Mr Greene left, but in my head for this fic it was when Alyssa was around 4ish. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are super appreciated and both me and Syd love to hear when people love Rosie almost as much as we do!!
> 
> I hope you'll stick around for the next few chapters, which will hopefully be out sometime this week!!
> 
> Stay safe pals x


End file.
